


Психическое здоровье

by Aizawa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	

11  
– Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, – сказал отец. – Я бы сказал, ошибку онтологическую. Экзистенциальную.  
– Пап, отстань от меня. Ты мёртвый.  
Росинант потыкал палкой крупное сыроватое полено, подпихивая его к центру костровища. Из-под палки фыркнуло густым, едучим дымом. Отец, сотканный из дыма, даже не шелохнулся. Сквозь его широкие плечи просвечивали песчаные дюны и кривые сосенки, торчащие вдоль побережья.  
– То, что я мёртвый, никак не отменяет моей аргументации. Скорее, подтверждает её. Стряхни пепел, обожжёшься…  
Росинант машинально стукнул пальцем по папиросе, и столбик серебристого с оранжевой начинкой пепла тут же плюхнулся на штанину. Росинант потянулся сбить его щелчком, не попал и яростно прихлопнул колючую искру ладонью, размазав гарь по когда-то белой материи. Почти успел.  
– Я об этом и говорю, Роси. Ты совсем не осторожен, Роси. Это моя вина, что ты был лишён нравственного руководства. Сперва ты начал курить, потом пошёл в солдаты, потом – в шпионы, а теперь снова оказался в сарае без куска хлеба…  
– У меня есть конкретный выполнимый план и банка сардин. Я знаю, что делаю. – Он приподнял бутылку, словно салютуя, и отхлебнул из горлышка.  
Росинант давно уже прошёл этап, на котором пытался изгнать призраков. Потом он прошёл этап, на котором пытался игнорировать призраков. На том этапе, который он проходил сейчас, в принципе не следовало разбрасываться собеседниками.  
К тому же, всегда оставалась вероятность, что он спит и видит сон.  
– В твоём возрасте я тоже гнался за мечтой, – проникновенно шептал отец. – Но это была прекрасная, глубокая мечта. Я стремился к нравственному возрождению, к братским объятьям человека – и отвергал протянутую руку доверившейся мне женщины, вашей бедной матери. Я отдался идее всечеловеческого равенства и не замечал мольбы в глазах дитяти…  
– Ну и сам дурак, – пробормотал Росинант себе под нос. Виски оставалось ещё больше половины.  
– Молчать! – рявкнул вдруг отец. Он вскочил на ноги. Его роскошные усы гневно встопорщились. – Мальчишка, солдафон! Не сметь болтать, о чём не смыслишь! Я величайший философ Святой земли!  
«Ли… ли», – отозвалось эхо. Из кучи одеял послышался тихий, но отчётливый стон, потом заворочались. Росинант щёлкнул пальцами, набрасывая купол тишины, и рявкнул уже сам:  
– Ты же его разбудишь! Пап, у тебя голова есть вообще?  
Отец сразу как-то выцвел, съёжился, отступил назад, в темноту. Росинант прислушался: стонов больше не было. Потрескивали дрова, глухо шумел в отдалении океан. Далеко-далеко по тракту грохотали первые подводы, направляющиеся, должно быть, из порта в город.  
Наконец Росинанту показалось, что он различает сквозь эти предутренние звуки чужое сонное дыхание.  
Я сплю, напомнил себе Росинант. Сплю и вижу сон.  
– Не уходи, – позвал он. – Доффи плохо себя чувствует. Ты правда мог его разбудить.  
– Не мог. – Голос отца делался всё тише, рассыпаясь на шорох волн и вопли шалых осенних чаек, исчезая в прибрежной тишине. Туман растворял его лицо, словно картинку вроде тех, что мама рисовала для них с братом водяными красками ещё на Мариджоа. – Потому что это вообще не Доффи.  
  
  
42  
План с самого начала был простой и ясный. Согласно двадцати четырём справочникам, на побережьях Норт Блю находились сорок восемь больниц, считая те, что принимали только рожениц, госпиталь в штабе Морского дозора и две монастырские лечебницы, в прямом смысле дышащие на ладан. Родильные дома Росинант вычеркнул сразу, а госпиталь оставил на самый крайний случай. Мало ли, всякое бывает. Итого оставалось сорок две.  
– Сорок две, – сказал он Ло, складывая список с адресами вчетверо. – Это чёртова прорва врачей. Ясно?  
– Охуеть можно, – отозвался Ло хриплым придушенным голосом. Хрипел он потому, что орал и ругался последние часов восемь практически без перерыва.  
– Кто-то из этих врачей тебя вылечит, – сообщил Росинант.  
– Охуеть можно.  
Первый раз Ло попытался сбежать той же ночью. К вечеру он заметно притих и начал постукивать зубами. Почти спокойно попросил одеяло, ни разу не помянув «чёртова ублюдка» и ограничившись почти нейтральным «гад». Заклевал было носом, но скоро снова сел и принялся жалобно вздыхать, глядя в костёр безнадёжными серыми глазами взрослого человека, окончательно примирившегося с судьбой.  
Через восемь вздохов Росинант его развязал.  
Некоторое время они смотрели на догорающие угли, разгорающиеся звезды и просто в кусты. Быстро стемнело, и стало ясно, что смотреть больше некуда – разве что друг на друга. Росинант демонстративно завернулся в своё одеяло, демонстративно повернулся к костру спиной и демонстративно захрапел. Он где-то читал, что с детьми это иногда работает. Детям важно доверие. Примерно через четверть часа за спиной послышалось лёгкое шуршание, которое перешло в тяжёлый и длинный шорох. Можно было бы подумать, что это Трафальгар Ло ползёт к свободе на животе из последних сил. На самом деле Ло тащил за собой тюк, в котором были сложены медицинские справочники, провизия и Ден-Ден Муши.  
Шагах в двух от головы Росинанта шорох надолго приостановился. Росинант удвоил доверчивый храп. Спустя ещё минуту напряжённой живой тишины шуршание усилилось и направилось к берегу.  
Может быть, с какими-то детьми это и работало. Наверное, эти дети были не из Флеванса.  
Росинант встал, замотался в тишину, как в плащ, и медленно, стараясь не запнуться о корень, зашагал к воде, масляно блестящей между стволами.  
  
Возле берега Ло с энтузиазмом пилил якорную цепь «Спасения» гигантской ножовкой. Росинант вообще не знал до этого, что на яхте, которую он наскоро угнал в порту, есть ножовка.  
– Ты ж, блядь, спал! Я слышал, – даже будучи изловлен за шиворот, Ло извернулся в воздухе и чувствительно пнул врага повыше лодыжки. – Подлый гад!  
Росинант поймал мотающуюся руку, выдавил из сжатого кулака ножовку и зашвырнул подальше в море.  
– Я рос с Дофламинго, – сказал он. – Ты думал, я поверю, что в твоём возрасте люди скулят не для того, чтобы сбежать со всеми картами и едой, угнав корабль?  
– Тебя бы Дофламинго и забрал! Пусти, сволочь! Ну не сдох бы ты за пару дней без колбасы!  
Росинант перехватил поганца поудобнее и зашагал обратно в рощу. Теперь он шёл гораздо увереннее. В одной руке у него был тюк с едой, в другой – Ло, и если помахивать обоими в такт шагам по очереди, получался неплохой балансир.  
– По крайней мере, ты немного подумал, – сказал он и помахал Ло чуть сильнее, привлекая его внимание. – Я слышал, что ты останавливался.  
Ло задрал голову и прищурился.  
– Думал, врезать тебе по башке для верности или не стоит.  
– И почему не врезал? – с интересом спросил Росинант.  
– Потому что у людей разные черепные коробки! Разной толщины! Идиот! Одному врежешь – череп пробьёшь, второго только разбудишь, ясно?  
Это было сложное, многозначительное заявление, но уточнять его смысл Росинант не стал. Во-первых, он не хотел расстраиваться, а во-вторых, наконец присмотрел подходящий железный дуб – почти без веток и с дуплом на уровне чуть выше своего роста.  
  
– Вот ты ублюдок, – сказал Ло, свешиваясь из дупла. В темноте он сверкал глазами как сова. – Ублюдок и идиот. За кого ты меня держишь, ублюдок?  
– Мне не хочется возиться с верёвками, – объяснил Росинант, устраиваясь у подножья дерева. Впадина казалась очень уютной только со стороны, улечься не получалось: стоило лечь набок, как выпирало колено. А если спать полусидя, будто в кресле, локти утыкались в узловатые корни. – Зато если ночью пойдёт дождь, то ты не промокнешь.  
– Надеюсь, он пойдёт, – фыркнул Ло. – Потому что я тебя ненавижу.  
Росинант машинально пожал плечами. Из-за левого плеча тут же вырвалась какая-то лохматая коряга и сыпанула ему за воротник пригоршню холодной земли.  
– Ты опять уснёшь, я спрыгну и сломаю тебе шею! В следующий раз подумаешь, прежде чем дрыхнуть тут, как будто я сопляк какой-то!  
Это тоже была сложная мысль, и Росинант вернулся к более простым. Сорок две больницы. Если как следует поторопиться, он успеет вернуться к команде ещё до первых заморозков. Оставлять Дофламинго надолго не входило ни в его планы, ни в распоряжения Сенгоку – хотя в последнее время эти распоряжения были всё более туманными, а вопросы – все более редкими. Сам Росинант приложил к этому немало усилий, ведь «болтаюсь с пиратами Дофламинго, продолжаю ждать ужасных происшествий, которые могут помочь моему брату захватить мир» хреново бы смотрелось в служебных отчётах.  
Самым хреновым было то, что ужасным происшествиям было похрен, как смотреться. Они случались, и всё. Появление в команде маленького Ди, определённо, являлось одним из них.  
– Я всё равно убегу, – глухо сказал сверху Ло и, судя по звуку, широко зевнул.  
Росинант не боялся, что, вылечившись, Ло разыщет команду. «Фламинго» к тому моменту будет далеко, а у него нет своего корабля. А главное, избавившись от своей болячки, мальчишка потеряет то единственное, что делает его таким ценным для Дофламинго, – уверенность, что терять уже нечего.  
Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Сорок две больницы – это наверняка больше ста врачей. Больше ста шансов. Гораздо больше, чем, скажем, было у него против брата. Хотя бы потому, что сейчас, по крайней мере, было ясно, за кого играть.  
  
Снилось ему, что он ночует на лесной поляне, забравшись с ногами в ужасно неудобное кресло с высокими подлокотниками, а Доффи сидит на дереве и страшно ругается. Скоро настанет рассвет, и нужно будет идти на свалку к хлебной лавке, пока не проснулись тамошние сторожа.  
  
23  
  
– Понятно, – повторил врач. Стёкла его очков сильно запотели. – Послушайте, как вас…  
– Неважно.  
– Неважно, – врач кивнул. – Совершенно неважно в данном случае. Послушайте, я понятия не имею, каких усилий мальчику стоило сбежать из Флеванса. Но из уважения к ним от всего сердца советую: забирайте сына и уезжайте отсюда немедленно.  
– Он не сын…  
– Тем лучше для вас.  
– Он мой брат.  
– Сочувствую. В любом случае вам лучше убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Вы же понимаете – я обязан немедленно связаться с Мировым правительством. Таковы инструкции.  
– Какие инструкции?  
– Обыкновенные, молодой человек. Обыкновенные. В случае угрозы пандемии и всё прочее. Не будьте ребёнком.  
– Послушай меня ты, доктор, – Росинант наклонился вперёд, стараясь говорить тихо и угрожающе. «Рост – это твой козырь на переговорах, – объяснял Сенгоку. – Главное – шевелись поменьше, чтобы не смазывать впечатления, и говори потише. Когда над тобой нависает такая махина и негромко о чём-то просит, почему-то трудно отказать». – Я ем с этим пацаном из одной миски и сплю бок о бок. Даже если бы я верил в ужасную заразную свинцовую болезнь…  
– Зараза бывает разной. В наше время от некоторых людей можно подцепить чуму, даже если они совершенно здоровы, – вздохнул врач. – Вы знаете, что свинец из Белого города уже подскочил в цене втрое, после того как прекратили добычу? Представляете, что будет, если его перестанут покупать? Если выяснится, что причина заболевания – в нём, а не в таинственном вирусе?  
  
– Хотите денег? – спросил Росинант скучным голосом. – Сколько?  
– Не в этом дело. Допустим, я приму вашего брата на лечение. Допустим, какое-то время нам даже удастся водить за нос медсестёр и выдавать его пятна за редкий дерматит, пока я буду пробовать на нём все лекарства, которые вы сможете достать за деньги. Но стоит кому-то догадливому снять трубку с больничной Ден-Ден Муши или… – Врач махнул рукой. – Солдаты не будут разбираться, кто из персонала или пациентов контактировал с выжившим. И напуганная толпа не будет тоже. Вы, разумеется, можете меня избить, но на такой риск я не пойду. Понимаете, эта больница – одна на весь остров.  
Врач задрал костистый подбородок и развернул плечи. Он был похож на старую перепуганную птицу, которая старается казаться больше, чтобы напугать кота.  
– Я понимаю, что Мировое Правительство торгует ядом, а вы так трясётесь за свои шкуры, что ссыте даже попытаться помочь ребёнку, – сказал Росинант. Возможно, ему удалось добиться идеально тихого голоса, потому что сам себя он почти не слышал. – Я вас не буду бить. Я вас буду убивать.  
– Значит, всё-таки не понимаете… – врач снова снял очки и аккуратно вложил в футляр. – В общем, собираетесь устроить здесь погром – валяйте. У меня только одна просьба. Постарайтесь не трогать шкафы с кардиологическим оборудованием, оно очень редкое.  
  
Росинант шёл по больничному коридору – залитому солнцем и совершенно пустому. Будто все уже заранее, на всякий случай вымерли, чтобы не заразиться от Ло свинцовой болезнью, или Мировым Правительством, или просто слепым несчастьем, противогазами, карточками, солдатами у городских ворот, дорогами, которые никуда не ведут. Бывший-адмирал-инструктор Зефир, рассказывая о старослужащих, говорил иногда о ком-нибудь: «умер от переизбытка свинца в организме», и это значило «его застрелили». Или «его расстреляли».  
Росинант расхохотался. За одной из дверей кто-то явственно всхлипнул и тут же затих. Видимо, зажали рот от греха подальше.  
Где искать Ло, вот о чём надо было думать. Если он опять сбежал – а он наверняка сбежал, – то куда мог направиться. Оба прошлых раза Росинанту удавалось перехватить Ло, если тот удирал, прямо в больничном саду или неподалёку в переулках, но в этот раз проклятый доктор слишком долго трепался. Теперь придётся шастать по всему городку, возможно, до вечера. Сначала проверить продуктовые лавки…  
– Да стой ты!  
Разогнавшись, Росинант едва не врезался в Ло у самого парадного входа. Ещё бы полшага, и они бы оба кубарем вылетели через высокую стеклянную дверь с большой витиеватой «Г» – «госпиталь» – на крыльцо.  
– О! Это ты, – слишком громко сказал Росинант и понял, что не успел придумать правильное выражение лица. – Слушай, спасибо, что не убежал на улицу, я уже…  
Ло дёрнул его за полу пальто.  
– Смотри.  
Росинант взглянул туда, куда указывал полосатый от болячек палец.  
В чахлом госпитальном скверике было на удивление многолюдно. Хмурые не очень чистые мужчины сидели на скамейках, толпились на крыльце и на дорожках. У одного в руках была дубинка. Ну как дубинка – суковатая штакетина, из какого-то забора выдернул. У двух других Росинант заметил косы. Может, прямо с поля пришли. Допустим, зубы заболели. Женщины толпились чуть поодаль – старухи в передниках, матроны в чепцах. Одна из старух всё время лезла вперёд, что-то голося, – сквозь толстое стекло было не разобрать что, только видно, как чёрный беззубый рот раскрывается буквой «о».  
Почувствовав, что Росинант смотрит, она деловито сплюнула три раза и помахала в воздухе растопыренными пальцами крест-накрест: то ли отгоняла злых духов, то ли наоборот.  
– Если они за нами, то уже были бы внутри, – сказал Росинант. – Я таких знаю. Охрана попряталась, а эта стекляшка, – он кивнул на дверь, – от одного удара вдре…  
– Нихрена ты не знаешь. Никто не будет тут пачкать и пугать медсестёр. Этот госпиталь один на весь остров.  
– Я в курсе, что один, – рассеянно отозвался Росинант. – Не бойся. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Ну что, выходим? – словно не расслышав, Ло обернулся, и Росинант увидел, что он улыбается. Усмехается. – Хотя сначала давай поищем инструменты. Тут должны быть скальпели, может, даже пилы попадутся…  
Скальпели и пилы. Доброе утро.  
– Нет, не выходим. Их там целая толпа.  
– И что, блин?  
– Слишком много. – Росинант опустился на корточки перед Ло, поймал его взгляд. Рожи за дверью ощерились. Буйная карга, всё-таки пролезшая на самое крыльцо, всплеснула руками, её морда съёжилась, как печёное яблоко, в хищном умилении. – Мы уйдём через чёрный ход. Здесь должен быть чёрный ход, верно? Потом будем пробираться к рынку…  
– За покупками собрался?  
Ухмылка всё блуждала по лицу Ло, запавшие глаза смотрели сквозь Росинанта холодно и бездумно.  
– Рынок – это подводы, – объяснил Росинант, – и торговцы. Торговцы с подводами, приезжают из разных мест. Спрячемся в какой-нибудь телеге, желательно – в самой грязной, чтоб никому не пришло в голову обыскать. Если эти мудаки хоть чуть-чуть соображают, то, когда мы сбежим отсюда, нас будут ждать у городских ворот.  
Костяшки сжатых кулаков побелели. Свинцовые блямбы выступили на руках Ло чётко, как острова на контурных картах, по которым дозорные-курсанты изучали топографию Гранд-Лайна.  
– Трус, – сказал он, будто выплюнул в лицо. – Никуда я не побегу.  
– По-моему, струсил не я, – Росинант улыбнулся так широко, что контуры его настоящей улыбки могли бы совпасть с нарисованными. – По-моему, это не я собираюсь всё похерить и сдохнуть в славном бою с неумытыми тупыми крысами, потому что у меня устали ноги… и потому, что всякие сволочи, видите ли, делают больно моему нежному сердцу.  
С самим Росинантом, когда он ещё был Роси, такое бы ни за что не сработало. Он бы разревелся, как сирена, и убежал – может, искать чёрный ход, а может, к врачу – тот ведь выглядел таким добрым и безопасным, а может, и правда в толпу. Если бы действительно так уж устал.  
Сработало бы с Доффи, интересно? Возможно, да.  
Если не сработает, придётся тащить его насильно. Росинант надеялся, что этот период их путешествия миновал, но надежды обманчивы.  
Ухмылка Ло застыла, зрачки расширились, и одна половина души Росинанта привычно прокляла другую, и Росинант приготовился к рывку: хватать, скручивать и уносить.  
– Крысы вообще-то чистоплотнее людей, – наконец сообщил Ло. – И умнее.  
Ненавижу детей, подумал Росинант.  
– Пошли, – он взял Ло за плечо. – Нечего торчать тут как… – «как мишень», подсказал голос Доффи в его собственной голове. – …как пирог в витрине булочной. А то и святой госпиталь не поможет.  
  
Первое время всё шло неплохо. Они очень удачно добежали до чёрного входа – или, точнее сказать, чёрного выхода. По дороге им только раз попался какой-то человек – то ли санитар, то ли вовсе больничный слуга с тележкой, на которой дребезжали грязные кастрюли и жестяные, сложенные пирамидкой миски. Росинант сделал страшное лицо и пнул тележку, вся конструкция жутко загремела, – человечек понимающе юркнул в какую-то дверь, не забыв её за собой прикрыть.  
Умница какой.  
На заднем дворе госпиталя было пыльно, страшновато воняло сладким и стояли огромные железные баки, над которыми жужжали жирные мухи. «Биологические отходы», – счёл нужным просветить Ло. – «Из хирургии». Вот спасибочки за ценные сведения.  
Кованая калитка в стене была заперта на замок, но сама стена, хоть и толстая, оказалась не такой уж высокой. Построили её из щербатого, круто обожжённого старинного кирпича – на века – и это, несомненно, было плюсом. Роси, не вступая в пререкания, подхватил Ло и одним махом закинул его наверх. Потом подпрыгнул, зацепился пальцами за кладку и начал подтягиваться сам, судорожно ища ступнями кирпичные выступы. Пальцы сразу заныли. Голова закружилась.  
– Коразон.  
Роси молчал, переводя дыхание. Он прижимался животом к шершавой кладке и старался не сорваться.  
– Коразон, блин! Тут… эта.  
– Что – эта?  
– Коразон!  
Росинант глубоко вдохнул, проклял весь мир и, перекинув левую ногу через стену, одним движением взгромоздился на кирпичный парапет. Проводил глазами свалившуюся туфлю. Поднёс ко рту ободранное запястье.  
Переулок позади больницы – наверняка так и назывался «Больничный» или там «Госпитальный» – зарос высокой, пожухшей за лето травой. В траве гудели последние сонные сверчки. Из открытых окон плыл запах чего-то жареного.  
Белобрысая девочка – едва ли старше Ло – прижимая к себе уродливого тряпичного зверя, таращилась на них сквозь стебли огромными испуганными глазами.  
– Убить её? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Ло. – Надо, да?  
– Эй, – позвал Росинант.  
Девочка повернула к нему нежное веснушчатое лицо.  
Росинант скорчил рожицу. Приставил растопыренную руку большим пальцем к носу, перебрал пальцами.  
– Лучшие клоуны в мире, – шёпотом представился он. – Бежим от злого кукольного мастера. Он хотел навсегда превратить меня в марионетку, – Росинант раскланялся и подёргал локтями, словно пытаясь освободиться от невидимых нитей. – Ясно?  
Девочка беззвучно засмеялась, показывая щербатые зубы.  
– Тс-с! Тихо! – Росинант поднёс поднятый палец ко рту и подмигнул. – Секрет!  
Девочка продолжала хохотать. Тощая такая. Плохо кормят.  
– Смотри, не выдавай!  
Росинант соскользнул со стены по другую сторону и поймал Ло в подставленные ладони.  
– Оле-оп! Аплодируй! Пойдём, мой друг!  
Он развернулся – почти изящно, – поклонился девочке, и поставил Ло на землю, и вздрогнул от боли и неожиданности: ему показалось, что между лопаток вонзилось копьё.  
Второй булыжник угодил в плечо.  
– Беги, Ло.  
Девочка нагибалась за следующим.  
– Быстрее!  
Они рванули вниз по переулку. Визг, раздававшийся им вслед, взвинтился до неба, – лови их, дядя Барра! держи их, они тут! па-ап! нечистые! – но Росинант уже ничего не слышал. Очень торопился. За спиной топали по мостовой тяжёлые деревянные башмаки.  
У перекрёстка он всё-таки снова поднял Ло, ухватив поперёк живота, стиснул, прижал к себе – было не до церемоний, – ринулся вбок, отшвырнув кинувшегося под ноги босяка (лови их, держи их.) Малорослый злобный мальчишка, готовый вцепиться зубами в подколенную жилу врага, был бы крайне полезен в рукопашной – но времени на рукопашную у них не было. Сиди, дурак.  
Обнимая дрожащими руками вопящего проклятия Ло, Росинант бежал.  
  
У поворота к рынку их подрезали. Скорее всего, случайно – услышать загонщики, конечно, ничего не могли, Росинант использовал фрукт. Наверное, просто, рассыпавшись, рыскали по улицам.  
– Впереди!  
Росинант ударил раньше, чем сообразил, что делает, – просто освободил руку и стукнул кулаком примерно в середину толстяка, который загораживал поворот. Удар пришёлся в мягкую массу, точно в набитую опилками игрушку, Росинант едва не потерял равновесие, Ло от неожиданности повис у него на шее всем весом. Бесполезно, подумал Росинант, добавляя сверху по жирному загривку, – но толстяк вдруг крякнул и, отступив на шаг, сел прямо на мостовую и закашлялся, сохраняя на побагровевшей физиономии туповато-удивлённое выражение: «Ты что это делаешь, поганец?»  
Физиономия показалась Роси знакомой. Кажется, от этого толстяка они уже убегали лет пятнадцать назад – тогда тот отвесил Доффи пинка, но мешок моркови они всё-таки унесли и вдобавок закидали толстяка землёй. Из моркови мама потом пыталась варить похлёбку, есть которую не мог никто, кроме отца.  
Точно, это он.  
Может быть, это вечный, нестареющий толстяк.  
Росинант перепрыгнул через захлёбывающуюся кашлем тушу и помчался по переулку вверх. Розовые, белые, полосатые занавески в окнах домов, пыльные цветы в палисадниках, разноцветная кладка слились в одну пёструю ленту. Высокие стебли, жёсткие, как проволока, хлестали по ногам. Росинант свернул за угол и перешёл на шаг, стараясь успокоить дыхание.  
– Ты чего?  
– Оторвались. Но увидят, что бежим, – погонятся, – выдохнул он. Удивительно, как легко вспоминается то, что раз хорошо выучил. – Даже если не собирались.  
Для такого тихого городишки, как этот, погоня была развлечением почище бродячего балагана. На худой конец сойдёт и какой-нибудь городской воришка, но лучше, конечно, чужаки – запутавшиеся, напуганные, мечущиеся туда-сюда. Совсем хорошо, если они устали, или тащат с собой одного-двух сопляков, или не знают, куда бежать. Разве что казни могут быть лучше, хотя это удовольствие ещё впереди. А пока можно повеселиться.  
Ну уж хрен, подумал Роси. На этот раз – хрен вам.  
Подводы сгрудились возле рынка, точно стадо горбатых серых коров на водопое. Выбирать было некогда. Роси, пригнувшись, скользнул к той, у которой на колёсах налипло больше всего глины, и отогнул полог. В нос ударил запах дешёвого сидра и почему-то мокрой земли. Он втолкнул мальчишку внутрь, огляделся и нырнул под мешковину сам, с разбегу зарывшись в кучу мягких подгнивших яблок. Яблоки – это очень даже неплохо. Могли быть, например, рыбьи кишки.  
И в ту же секунду совсем рядом, шагах в ста, раздался заливистый свист. «Куда они?..» – заорал ржавый бас. «А я ебу? – возмущённо взвизгнули в ответ. – Смотреть надо!» Снова засвистели, дуэтом.  
Некоторое время он лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к топоту на улице и пытаясь не выблевать собственные легкие, которые, судя по ощущениям, собирались выскочить из горла. Наконец свист и гомон снаружи стихли, вернее, растаяли в обычном уличном шуме. Первым делом Роси сунул руку за пазуху: карты и списки адресов были на месте.  
– Эй, там, на палубе, – позвал он.  
Ему не ответили.  
– Теперь придётся идти по ночам и прятаться днём. Мало ли куда эти гады уже позвонили, верно? Не факт, что на дорогах будут солдаты, но лучше перестраховаться. Эй… Можешь разговаривать, нас никто не услышит.  
Тишина.  
Роси приподнялся на локтях и нашёл глазами голову в белой шапке. Она торчала на яблочной куче, как гигантский белый налив, – даже пятнышки на месте. Роси собирался окликнуть снова, но в эту секунду скрюченная фигурка шевельнулась, подняла руку, и маленький кулак врезался в груду гнилья, разбрызгав сок.  
– Я заставлю их расплатиться, – сказал неприятный пронзительный голос, от которого мир покачнулся и поплыл у Роси перед глазами. – Я до них доберусь!  
Он был совсем детским, но очень злым – и от этого ещё более смешным: полный невыплаканных слёз голос несправедливо и жестоко обиженного мальчишки. Пройдёт ещё несколько лет, пока он пропитается вечной улыбкой, станет вкрадчивым, начнёт звучать зловеще и грозно.  
Роси поискал в своей душе привычный тошный страх – и не нашёл. Вместо страха внутри была жалость, тёмная и жгучая, от неё чесалось в горле, и гнев, и неуместная дурацкая радость. Отец был мёртв, но брат к нему вернулся, не то жизнерадостное чудовище, нет, настоящий брат.  
И сам он больше не был ребёнком. На этот раз у него был план, и у него был фрукт, и даже должность коммандера Дозора, на всякий случай. Чего у Роси не было – так это права отступать. Ведь он мог всё изменить.  
– Я их всех убью, – вопил Доффи. – Ты увидишь. Они получат своё!  
Роси выбрался из яблок, оскальзываясь, подполз к брату и взял липкий от пахучей жижи кулак в ладони. Осторожно разжал сведённые судорогой пальцы. Доффи тут же вырвался и отпихнул его руку локтем.  
– Я сдохну, но заставлю их жрать дерьмо. Мне больше ничего не нужно. Ты понял меня?  
– Ага, я ещё тогда понял, – кивнул Роси. – Не ори. Ничего ты не сдохнешь.  
Я тебя вылечу, подумал он. Обещаю. Я с тобой.  
Доффи смотрел на него не отрываясь – раздражённо и в то же время задумчиво, словно пытаясь понять, почему его никак не желают оставить его в покое. Глаза у него были светлые и мрачные, с хищными белыми огоньками на донцах. Это мешковина, покрывающая телегу, оказалась дырявой, и дневной свет сочился сквозь прорехи, отражаясь в расширившихся зрачках.  
Очень хотелось курить, но блокировать запах дыма Роси не умел.  
  
  
11  
  
Оставшуюся часть дороги он тащил Доффи на спине, как когда-то отец тащил его самого, если им приходилось срочно откуда-нибудь убегать.  
Тогда Доффи бежал самостоятельно, потому что был слишком взрослым, а мама сначала была слишком слабой, а потом её уже не было. Отец говорил, что на самом деле она стала травой и облаками. Доффи старался бежать быстрее всех, но иногда всё равно спотыкался и плюхался на четвереньки в лужи. Затем, обернувшись, он грозил Роси кулаком: мол, только вякни что-нибудь! Роси не собирался – он давно знал, что лужи попадаются людям и тэнрюбито в самые неудачные моменты – но на всякий случай корчил жуткие рожи сквозь слипшиеся отцовские локоны. Отец говорил: это игра, мы играем с соседями в догонялки.  
– Поставь меня, – в пятый раз донеслось из-за спины. – Сам пойду.  
– Сиди спокойно. Представь, что я Морской дьявол, а ты Великий Дракон, и наслаждайся.  
– Чего?  
– «Великий Дракон и жирная печень Королевы-Трески». Сказка. Её же весь Остров с трёх лет, по-моему, знает.  
– Совсем рехнулся, Коразон?  
Росинант удивился уже по-настоящему, а потом вспомнил, как Доффи вечно орал на пол-Мариджоа, что сказки для малышни и я пошёл к Росвальду, у них там порют раба на скорость.  
– Сиди и не дрыгайся, – сказал он. – Осталось продержаться пару часов.  
– И что изменится через пару часов?  
– Мы придём в город и запишем тебя в больницу. Вполне возможно.  
– Чтоб было, как в Андовере?  
Кажется, там их на свою голову подкараулили трое идиотов с вилами. Или нет, это в Блау Найн были вилы, а в Андовере он потерял подмётку от ботинка и всё утро потратил, выслеживая на улице человека своего роста, а потом ещё полчаса – на то, чтобы украсть у него сапоги.  
В этом путешествии Росинант сделал для себя открытие: если двое суток идти по дороге без остановки, то важные вещи забываются, а вспоминается всякая чушь.  
– Там были злобные идиоты, – сказал он наугад. Ошибиться было невозможно.  
– Умные сначала наденут противогазы. Как будто мы – дурной запах.  
– Значит, я натяну им эти противогазы…  
– Тише, – сказал Доффи. – Слышишь?  
Росинант прислушался.  
– Ага, дилижанс, – сказал он. – Надо переждать.  
Росинант сошёл с дороги и, увязая по щиколотку в грязи, спустился под мост. Приходилось жертвовать скоростью ради безопасности.  
– Говорят, под мостами запоздавших путников поджидают злобные дикие Ди, – сказал Роси, чтобы отвлечься.  
– Угу, вроде меня.  
Пойди поговори с ним.  
  
Через некоторое время над головой прогрохотали колёса. Протрубил рожок, похожий на сигнал сбора, его чистый пронзительный звук разнёсся над дорогой и затих.  
Дорога, обвиваясь вокруг холма, утекала в бесконечные сумерки, и мир казался огромным карманом бродяги – вроде бы битком набит всякой дрянью, но всё равно пуст.  
Если ты достаточно мелкая монета, нет ничего лучше такого кармана, чтобы затеряться. Беда была в том, что Роси всё хуже представлял себе биржевой курс.  
  
Пора было подниматься на тракт. До города было всего ничего – если идти по хорошей дороге, это расстояние отняло бы едва ли больше четверти часа. Оставалось выбраться из-под моста, обогнуть поворот и немного поднажать.  
  
Роси не мог. Ноги просто не шли. Он не знал, как назвать накрывшее его ощущение опасности – ни на чём не основанное, совершенно бессмысленное, невидимое и плотное, как сфера Тишины. Ну же, сказал он себе. Не глупи. Ещё чуть-чуть.  
  
Затем развернулся и зашагал по пустырю, пригнувшись и стараясь держаться ближе к тёмным густым кустам. Под ботинками чавкало, пальцев Роси уже давно не чувствовал, но так было лучше – почему лучше, он сам не смог бы объяснить. Доффи за спиной молчал: может быть, боролся с дурнотой, а может быть, в нём тоже говорил привычный инстинкт беглеца. У поворота дорога изгибалась в последний раз, спускаясь в долину, к городским воротам. Роси укрыл их с Доффи Тишиной и осторожно заскользил вниз. Наконец, у большого корявого дерева, он остановился.  
  
Шагах в ста от ворот дорогу перегораживал шлагбаум с огромной табличкой «Карантин». Рядом с ним застыли часовые – вопреки обыкновению, они даже не дремали на посту и не покуривали, отвернувшись, а, стоя навытяжку, таращились перед собой, остекленев от преданности. От шлагбаума вокруг стены шла полоска свежевспаханной грязи. По ней шлёпал ещё один дозорный с ружьём наперевес. Его новёхонькая блестящая плащ-палатка отсвечивала под ярким лучом установленного над полосой отчуждения фонаря. Фонарей было много – цепочка белых огней, разделённых равными промежутками, тянулась вдоль стен насколько хватало глаз. Видимо, там стояли другие караульные посты.  
Чуть поодаль возле явно наспех поставленной караулки сгрудился едва ли не целый взвод, окружив давешний дилижанс широким кольцом. Хмурые измятые пассажиры, ёжась от ночного холода и переглядываясь, топтались тут же.  
Вот из караулки вразвалочку выкатился офицер – должно быть, старший смены. Ещё один фонарь несли за ним. Он принялся обходить пассажиров, внимательно заглядывая каждому в лицо. Особенно долго он рассматривал пацана лет семи, жавшегося к старшим. Даже достал из кармана какую-то бумагу – видимо, сверял портрет. Пацан, судя по всему, так обрадовался вниманию настоящего офицера, что даже отлип от отца и вытянулся в струнку, приоткрыв от восторга рот и нимало не смущаясь тем, что всё это время ружья часовых были направлены прямо ему в грудь.  
Наконец офицер спрятал свою листовку и махнул рукой. Пассажиры полезли обратно в повозку, ещё раз протрубил рожок, скрипнул, поднимаясь, шлагбаум, и дилижанс тронулся к медленно открывающимся воротам. Караульные побрели на свои посты.  
– Коразон, – сказал Доффи, – ты чего ждёшь?  
– Ничего, – ответил Роси. – Нам везёт. Нам очень везёт.  
Нужно было уйти подальше от города.  
  
  
  
11  
  
– Кто это приходил? – сонно спросил Доффи.  
– Никто. Спи.  
– Ну чего ты опять врёшь? Ты мне всё время врёшь, Коразон. Вот нахрена?  
Действительно, подумал Роси. Чего это я всё вру, в самом деле.  
– Отец приходил, – признался он.  
– Это хорошо, – Доффи улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами. – Жалко, я не видел…  
Роси дотронулся до его лба. Лоб был влажный и горячий, к покрытой пятнами коже прилипли отросшие тёмные пряди. Роси не умел определять температуру на ощупь и ориентировался так: «ещё немного пройдём» – «пора отдохнуть и развести костёр» – «пиздец, земля замёрзла, и если придётся закапывать, то как». Сейчас жар примерно соответствовал уровню «отдохнём-то отдохнём, а вот хинин у тебя, придурок, закончился».  
Надо будет зайти в аптеку, спереть ещё.  
– А мама? – вдруг спросил Доффи незнакомым голосом.  
– Чего мама?  
– Почему она не пришла?  
– Я не знаю, – Роси вздохнул. – Никогда не приходит почему-то.  
– Вот блин. А Лами? – чёрные ресницы взметнулись, как занавес над пустой сценой, и опустились обратно. – Коразон, знаешь, у меня была младшая сестра вообще. Её звали вообще Лами. Вообще-то вот…  
Не было у тебя никакой вообще Лами. У тебя, обиделся Роси, всегда был в частности я. Мы с тобой лазили по помойкам.  
Что же я делаю, подумал он. Какого чёрта.  
– Доффи, – позвал он зачем-то. – Дофламинго, ты здесь?  
Никто ему не ответил. Снова выступил из темноты отец, молча покачал головой у Роси перед носом. Голову он аккуратно держал за хохолок двумя пальцами; та смотрела сочувственно, но строго. Со сдержанным укором.  
Росинант стоял над спящим, вглядываясь в чужое, изуродованное болезнью лицо. Лицо как лицо, круглое такое и с подбородком. Обкусанные губы, чёрные брови страдальческой галкой. Ничего общего с белобрысым, наглым, вечно улыбающимся Дофламинго Донкихотом. И всё-таки сходство было; от него разрывалось сердце.  
Отойди, приказал себе Росинант. Пей и смотри в небо. Небо красивое.  
Ло перевернулся на бок и, подложив ладонь под щёку, мелодично бредил матом, иногда вставляя медицинские термины, которых Дофламинго, конечно, никогда не знал. Было странно представить, что целый полк доблестных солдат защищает горожан от этого тощего шкета, который только что скинул во сне одеяло, пытаясь избавиться от жара, сжигающего изнутри.  
Доблестные защитники безусловно заслуживали каких угодно чудовищ. Вопрос в том, заслужили ли чудовища всё это.  
Росинант осторожно укрыл Ло до подбородка, встал и вытащил из-под пальто стопку бумаги. Густо исписанные страницы потёрлись на сгибах, чернила кое-где размазались, но аккуратные строчки читались очень хорошо. Держа записи перед собой, как букет, Росинант, пошатываясь, подошёл к обрыву, наклонился над ним и разжал руки. Листы, мягко планируя, опускались на воду, какое-то время плавали, белея в лунном свете, и наконец, разбухнув, шли ко дну.  
Смотри на море. Оно красивое.  
Некоторое время Росинант следил за своей тонущей флотилией, потом запрокинул голову, снова набрал полный рот виски и, обжигаясь, сглотнул. По щекам потекли слёзы, он начал вытирать их и тут же бросил, прижав ладони к лицу, оплакивая маленького Ло, который пришёл из мёртвого города и когда-то ударил его ножом, и безголового отца, великого философа, и разорванные заметки с адресами больниц, и Дофламинго – злобного, слепого, единственного на свете. И рисовые зёрнышки. И рисовые крекеры. И вообще.  
Потом он заснул.  
  
0  
Разбудил Росинанта яркий утренний свет. Солнечные лучи сочились сквозь ресницы и щипали глаза, стоило попытаться их открыть, не хуже морской воды. Руки и ноги задубели, во рту стояла кислая дрянь, в виске кто-то очень настырный ковырялся сапожной иглой.  
Кроме того, ужасно несло дымом и рыбной похлёбкой из консервов и ракушек. От одного этого запаха хотелось уползти подальше и забиться в тёмную нору на пару месяцев. Не разлепляя век, он нашарил в кармане папиросы и захлопал ладонью по земле в поисках спичек.  
– Кора-сан! Открой глаза, загоришься ведь!  
От неожиданности Роси действительно открыл глаза и заморгал. Доффи, бодрый и уже на что-то злой, вытащил ложку из булькавшего на костре варева и помахал ему.  
– И жрать иди!  
– А? – Роси моргнул ещё раз, и в этот момент кто-то выдернул раскалённую иглу у него из виска. Почему ему казалось, что пахнет отвратительно? Это его самого мутит с похмелья, и то совсем чуть-чуть. – Это что, ты приготовил?  
– А кто ж ещё-то, – хмыкнул Доффи с фирменным покровительственным самодовольством. – Ну, ты же дрых.  
– Как ты меня назвал? Нет, погоди, – ты сказал «Кора-сан»? – Это было так мило. Чертовски мило. Хотя и безумно, конечно. – Слушай, повтори, а!  
– Иди ешь свой завтрак, – ухмыльнулся Доффи. – Чего ты так уставился? Тебе ложку найти, что ли?  
– Я знаю, где ложка, – сказал Роси и поднялся на ноги, едва не рухнув в костёр.  
  
Они как раз успели съесть полкотелка и поругаться по поводу того, нужно ли кидать ракушки в суп прямо с панцирями, когда забормотал уже давно молчащий Ден-Ден Муши. Помедлив, Роси снял трубку, и голос его брата спросил: это ты? (это Дофламинго? – эхом откликнулся детский голос).  
Роси ответил условным стуком.  
Он стоял и слушал, как чудовище голосом его брата рассказывает, что наконец нашли лечебный фрукт Опе-Опе – правда, сейчас он у каких-то придурков, но это не проблема; и что отдать его Дофламинго сможет лишь тому, кому полностью доверяет; поэтому возьми Ло и немедленно возвращайся, слышишь? Ты же хочешь его вылечить, правда?  
Это, разумеется, могло быть ловушкой – да и было ловушкой, только не там, где говорилось про фрукт. Чудовище радовалось: Роси научился узнавать редкую настоящую радость в этом голосе, когда тот ещё принадлежал настоящему Доффи. Чудовище хотело стать бессмертным, как Великий Дракон из сказки, – чего же, спрашивается, хотеть чудовищам? Никому, хоть раз видевшему Роси, не пришло бы в голову превратить его во врача-хирурга, который делает людям операции. Если речь не идёт об единственной в мире операции, которая, по сути, представляет собой ритуал. Для ритуала важно не мастерство, а жертва. Чудовище собиралось обменять его жизнь на возможность вечно заниматься своей чудовищной хернёй, как когда-то рассчитывало купить билет домой за голову отца, – а в качестве приманки пыталось использовать Доффи. Ничего нового, так оно всегда и поступало.  
Но этот раз будет последним, подумал Росинант. Чудовище не знало, что в этот раз у него был собственный план, и у него был фрукт, и даже должность коммандера Дозора – специально на такой вот случай. Чего у Роси не было – так это права отступить.  
Он ещё раз постучал по панцирю Ден-Ден Муши и торопливо повесил трубку, опасаясь, что рассмеётся прямо в ухо собеседнику.  
Затем подхватил обалдевшего брата на руки и закружил по вытоптанной поляне – так легко и уверенно, словно танцевал всю свою жизнь.


End file.
